Gina DeMott Capwell
Gina DeMott Capwell '''(nee '''Blake; formerly Timmons '''and '''Lockridge) is a fictional character on Santa Barbara. She was portrayed by Linda Gibboney from 1984 until 1985 and was replaced by Robin Mattson from 1985 until the show's cancellation in 1993. Brief Character History '1984' A recent widow, Gina DeMott came to Santa Barbara in September 1984, along with her 5-year-old son, Brandon, who was adopted. Soon after arriving in town, Gina set her sights on wealthy C.C. Capwell, a friend of her late husband Stockman DeMott who died before the show aired and the arranger of Brandon's adoption. She was unaware that Brandon was the biological child of C.C.'s son, Channing Jr., and Santana Andrade. '1985' Robin Mattson who plays Gina got C.C. to marry her when she claimed to be pregnant with his child. She then began an affair with his oldest son, Mason, to try and get pregnant for real. Meanwhile, she battled drug addicition and feuded with Santana, Brandon's real mother. Following a miscarriage, Gina was told she wouldn't be able to have other children. When C.C. caught her in bed with Mason, he dropped the two of them from his will. Before C.C. was able to divorce Gina, however, he collapsed into a coma. Gina make the new will disappear and became intent on taking over as head of the Capwell family. To that end, she pulled the plug on C.C.'s life support system, then framed his daughter Eden for the act. '1986' A recovered C.C. threw Gina out of the house and annulled their marriage. Much to Gina's dismay, he gave Santana custody of Brandon. Meanwhile, Eden's new husband Kirk Cranston knew of Gina's attempt on C.C.'s life and used this to his advantage. He blackmailed Gina into killing Eden for him at the Capwell boathouse. While Eden wasn't killed, Gina seemingly drowned and was presumed dead. She was found by street tough Angel Ramirez and temporarily moved in with him. Finally, Gina resurfaced and told the truth about Kirk, who was sent to prison. Since Gina exposed Kirk, no charges were brought against her for trying to kill C.C. Gina got Santana on drugs to hopefully win custody of Brandon. She also stole a cookie recipe from Rosa Andrade and started a business called Mrs. Capwell's Cookies. Unfortunately, the cookies made people sick. Meanwhile, Gina became involved with sleazy Keith Timmons, the new D.A. Her family expended to include niece Hayley Benson and long-lost daughter Lily Light. During this time, Gina possessed the evidence that could clear C.C.'s youngest daughter, Kelly, of Dylan Hartley's death: a videotape of the actual event. Gina held this over C.C.'s head and blackmailed him into marrying her again. '1987' C.C. tricked Gina into embezzling money from him. She was put into a cell next to Kelly and finally turned over the videotape in exchange for her freedom. Later, Gina had a brief affair with Dr. Alex Nikolas. She was involved in many schemes with Keith and briefly thought she was pregnant with his child. Determined to shake up C.C.'s life, Gina tracked down his first wife, Pamela Conrad Capwell. During a confrontation, C.C. knocked Gina down, which resulted in her going temporarily blind. She became infatuated with her young doctor, Scott Clark, and rejected Keith. When she regained her eyesight, she didn't tell Scott because she was afraid of losing his attention. '1988' Gina blackmailed Sophia Capwell into giving her custody of Brandon. When Scott learned that Gina could see, he was appalled by her deception and ended their romance. Gina went back to Keith and started renting the Lockridge mansion from Lionel. She also went on Wheel of Fortune and won cash and prizes. Later, Keith and Gina got married. Soon after the wedding, a reward was offered for Mason's return because he was rumored to be alive. Hungry for the reward, Keith and Gina found Mason in Las Vegas and discovered he had a split personality named Sonny Sprockett. To get money from C.C., Gina took advantage of Mason's condition and taught Sonny to act like him. She also helped sabotage Mason's wedding to Julia Wainwright. Meanwhile, Keith hightailed it out of town to avoid arrest for curruption. Gina was devastated. She turned the house into a bed and breakfast, and gangster/crossdresser Bunny Tagliatti arrived to rent all her rooms. '1989' Gina and Sonny successfully bilked C.C. out of ten million dollars. As revenge, C.C. sought permanent custody of Brandon. Sonny offered to marry Gina to provide a more stable home, which would look good in court. Since Bunny was in love with Gina, his uncle Mario hired a hitman to kill Sonny. Mason was shot at the wedding and then reverted to his Mason personality. Mason and Gina's marriage was annulled. Never one to sit still for long, Gina helped finance Robert Barr's takeover of Armonti Industries from her archenemy Sophia. Then, Gina turned out to be Laura Asher's longtime friend. That didn't stop her from moving in on Laura's husband, Ethan. During this time, Gina's mother, Phyllis, and brother, Mack, came to town. '1990' A vengeful Laura burned down Gina's house. Because Phyllis hadn't sent in the insurance check, Gina wasn't covered. The family moved into Mack's trailer, and Gina reluctantly started working as a waitress at Howie's Diner. In the Capwell/Lockridge tunnel, Gina found some old forgeries of the original paintings in the Capwell mansion. She planned to switch these paintings and faked blindness again so C.C. would let her stay at the mansion with Brandon. C.C. caught on and set a trap for Gina. Later, Gina and Brandon went on a successful quest to find Keith, her true love. '1991' Thanks to modern medicine, Gina became determined to become pregnant. Still, she ended her relationship with Keith. She got a job at a sperm bank and stole semen that C.C. and Mason Capwell had donated there. Soon, Gina announced that she was pregnant with C.C.'s son, Channing III. She gave birth to the child in a veterinarian's office. Meanwhile, she began seeing Craig Hunt, who was working for C.C. '1992-93' Gina had a brief fling with David Raymond, then married Lionel Lockridge. After a long battle, C.C. granted Gina and Lionel custody of Channing. Gina became a successful designer of Gina Jeans and was happy with Lionel when the series ended. Category:Characters